


Camping

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Jack takes Ianto camping.





	Camping

  1. Camping



 

            “How in the world did I allow this to happen?” Ianto questioned himself out loud.  He was in the middle of nowhere, putting up a tent.  The last time he had done this, it hadn’t ended well.

            “Because I’m irresistible,” Jack chuckled from where he was setting up the fire.

            Ianto had to concede that point.  Jack was completely irresistible; otherwise he wouldn’t be camping right now.  “And you do remember what happened the last time we tried this?”

            “Ianto, we’ll be fine,” Jack said as he approached Ianto and wrapped his arms around him, “You know I’d never let anything happen to you.”

            Ianto knew it was true.

           

            And they _were_ fine.  They got the tent and camp set up without a problem.  They went skinny dipping in the lake, which probably wasn’t the best of ideas because the water was cold and it wasn’t the warmest of days.  But apparently that was all a part of Jack’s plan because afterwards he wrapped them in a sleeping bag in front of the fire and things only got better from there.

            Ianto groaned and clutched at the sleeping bag while Jack drove his tongue into his puckered hole.  He had been at it for Ianto didn’t know how long and he wasn’t sure if he could last much longer.  His cock was hard, purple and shooting precome like a water spout.  And then a slick finger was breaching him.  _Where the hell had he even gotten lube_ , Ianto wondered and then all thoughts left his head when Jack’s finger pressed against his prostate.  “Fuck, Jack!” he cried.  Sparks exploded behind his eyes as he came shooting all over his stomach and thighs.

            Jack kissed his way up Ianto’s body and then leaned on his elbow and watched as he came back to himself.  “H-how… How can you do this to me?” Ianto stammered.

            “Natural talent.”  Ianto could hear the smirk in Jack’s voice, but he knew it was more than that.  Whether they had admitted it or not, this thing between them was more than sex.

            “It’s more than that—”

            “Yes it is,” Jack cut him off, “Maybe one day we’ll talk about it.  For now, let’s just enjoy our time together.”

            Ianto nodded.  “Did you bring the marshmallows?”

            Jack laughed giddily, “And the chocolate.”

            “Well, let’s get this camping trip started,” Ianto grinned.


End file.
